bzpcomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Varaka
Varaka, previously (and more well) known as Vahki Commander, is an artist, comic maker and member of the 4 Kakama Productions made up of Superkid11, Pepena, Varaka, and Lavaside rahi. He made his debut on September 12, 2004 and is therefore one of the comic veterans. He uses and generally promotes Razor. His popularity has generally declined since the end of the era of classic Razor comics, but this can also be contributed due to the lack of frequent updates in later comics. Comics Varaka has made and starred in many series. His most recent one is Intelligent Comics which marks his return as a comic maker. It unfortunately died due to lack of posts. -vahki Commander's Comics- His very first series which only had 3 comics. -vahki Commander's Comix 2.0- Marked his return. The topic however gained absolutely no replies, making it his biggest failure possible. Vahki Commander's Comix Take three. Again, it failed. However Dark709 himself actually commented. Vahki Commander's Comics After three attempts, Varaka finally makes it. The comics became a hit and gained 23 pages. Vahki Commander's Comics: Revamped! A revamp. Gained 8 pages. Vahki Commander's Comics: Redux! Gained 2 pages. Medieval A comic series made for Varaka's school's online award-winning newspaper. *Medieval, Comic 1 *Medieval, Comic 2 The Lost Gold of Tofukamen An adventure/pirate-themed series. Gained 3 pages, however only 4 comics were made. MukauBurger A fast food-themed series. 6 comics were made for it. Space Bricks Lasted for only 2 comics. Had a unique style. .intelligent Comics :See also: Intelligent Comics on this wiki Marks his return, alas it failed to grow popular and died. Other Appearances Varaka has appeared in many comic series, and worked with many authors. He has worked with Superkid11, Lavaside Rahi, and Pepena with 4 Kakama Productions. He worked with Dented Ruru on Unexpected Events. As a Guest Star, he appeared in Dark709's comics in blue and red, and is a Co-Author for him. He also had a big role in Dark's first and second movie, the role of which got him the name Varaka. He was an apprentice for the Guardian. As a PGS, he was asked by Eljay (noob at the time) to be a PGS in his comics. He accepted, and will be in Eljay's movie and 3.0 comics as a PGS. It is unknown if Varaka will be in Dark's third movie. Abilities and Traits Varaka is a Jedi master, and seems to have to power to use the force. He also has the ability to turn to a Toa or a Matoran at will. He has been seen controlling Vahki squads, and fights with a blue Lightsaber if need be. Mask and Tools Varaka has been seen using a blue Lightsaber and sometimes a green one. He seems to wear a green great Kakama. Influence Being one of the veteran comic makers, Vakara has become influential. Eljay: Toa of Mangosteen considers him his greatest influence and is very excited about his return in Intelligent Comics. Category:Comic Makers Category:Comic Characters Category:Comic Veterans